Not your Ordinary Romeo and Juliet Story
by Lunarstar042713
Summary: I think that there should be a new view to this play and instead of all this lovey dovey tragedy thing that we see over and over again, I decided to have the characters agree to perform this for the camp trying to do it. Basically, it will be them trying to act out parts and they have their own mess ups and comments... Not really paying much attention to pairings.
1. Some Auditions Sucked

**I didn't want to make this a corny Romance thing so I decided to just make it without that although I don't know if I did a good job...**

**Nothing belongs to me except Simon and I just needed a son of Ares for this bit.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Percy**

It had been four months since the seven had won the war with Gaea but none of the seven really liked to talk about it. The whole Leo-blowing-up-parts-of-New-Rome incident was forgotten and the camps had made peace. The Romans moved into Camp Half-Blood and expanded the space they had and now there were Greek and Roman structures mixed together. They even made a city for the campers to stay. Sally and Paul came to stay there and many other parents soon followed. But that's not really the point of the story.

Percy and Annabeth were just sitting by the campfire they had. The fire blazed in many different colors to the campers' mood. Just as the song they were singing had ended, the Apollo Cabin had calmed everybody down to listen what they had to say. Will Solace, their counselor, stood up.

"As you know, we are now all settled down with the whole Greek-Roman changes we'd had. But my cabin and I think that we should all do something to bring us closer. We have already talked to Reyna and Chiron and they think it's a good idea."

"Well, what is it already?" Percy heard one of the Hermes kids shout.

"We think that this would also be a great way to welcome our parents into this place," Will continued, ignoring the Hermes Cabin. "We will be performing a play for them," Lots of groans from the crowd.

"The play will be Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet," He said and the Aphrodite freacked.

"OMG That's my favorite play!" shouted an Aphodite kid.

"The Love story is soooo romantic," said another.

"It's stupid," said Connor and the Hermes and Mercury children laughed.

"Shut up," yelled the same girl.

"Stop arguing! Connor, just for that, you're going to be in the play no matter how much you stink!" said Will looking annoyed.

"You can't make me!" Connor said.

"I can't, but Reyna can," Will said, knowing very well that Reyna wasn't someone who liked playing games. Connor stopped talking but muttered things like, "Stupid...Will...Scary...Reyna,"

Will, pleased with himself told the rest that auditions were tomorrow.

"What do you say we try that?" asked Percy at Annabeth once the campfire was over and they were heading for bed.

"Maybe, I'm sure you'd make a great Romeo," she teased him.

"Yeah I would wouldn't I?" Percy said since he didn't catch the playful sarcasm.

* * *

_The next day, at auditions_

**Will**

The day went by after seeing person after person but Will couldn't find exactly what he was looking for. The Apollo cabin and him were the judges and they had found some possibilities for some of the characters but he couldn't find all of them but here's how some of the auditions went...

Audition #1 Drew

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?!" Drew said rather melodramatically as she had that stupid pose of looking in the distance with her hand touching her forehead, "Deny thy father and refuse thy name." she said as she did another weird pose.

"Stop! Stop! Er, thanks Drew for that...performance," Will decided not to say anything to her. He didn't feel like getting cussed out today.

"It was good, wasn't it? I know I got the part of Juliet, didn't I Willie?" she said. Will was a bit irritated by her. He hated when she called him such a ridiculous name. He swallowed his nasty comebacks.

"It was good, but we're looking for something else," he said a bit nervous.

"What!? What do you mean you're looking for something else?!" Oh boy, this would be a while, "I have everything! Beauty, talent, and charm. Not to mention popular!" she said arrogantly.

"Yeah, but we're looking for...what's that word?" Will thought about it for a second, "Innocence. That's it! Juliet is this thirteen year old girl who is innocent and naïve."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Drew screamed angrily as she walked up to him to come cuss him out. Great.

Audition #2 Ares Kid (Let's call him Simon)

"Why, such is love's transgression," Simon said the words slowly and with no emotion whatsoever. Will wanted to bang his head on the desk but remained calm as Simon continued to struggle in reading, "Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my...breast? HAHAHA! What the fuck am I reading?" He said as he laughed. Will gave up and he let his head drop to the desk, which hurt but didn't care. He finished for Simon to stop laughing and explain what was happening.

"Romeo is talking about how he's sad that Rosaline, some girl doesn't love him back. He has cried for this girl and mainly depressed about it." Will said as calmly as he could, being fed up with Simon since he obviously had no idea what he was reading.

"Man, then he should suck it up and should stop being such a puss-" Simon started.

"Okay!" Will interrupted him. "Sorry Simon, We think that Romeo should be played by someone who's-"

"Gay?" Simon suggested.

"I was going to say sensitive," Will said clearly showing his annoyance at the son of Ares.

"Fine this is stupid anyway," Simon said as he left the stage.

Audition #3 Connor

"So who am I going to be again?" Connor asked.

"You're Sampson, a servant from the Montague family," Will said.

"I don't 'serve' anyone," Connor said it as if Will had offended him.

"Not for real! Just read your lines," Will said before he lost his temper, which he had been holding in since the auditions had started.

"Fine," Connor rolled his eyes and squinted at the paper, "Gregory, on my word, we'll not carry coals," Connor looked up at Will amazed, "Did they also believe in Santa back then?"

"What?!" Will asked confused.

"This guy sounds like he's angry at Santa because he left him coal," Connor observed.

"Ugh, I give up!" Will said and let his head, once again hit the desk, knowing very well he would probably have two visible bruises later...

* * *

More auditions followed and Will did find what he was looking for after a few hopeless cases. He and the Apollo cabin spent a whole day just to figure out who would get what part. They couldn't tell anyone until the next day but they could say that all of the Seven were going to have a part in this messed up play they were all going to do. But that would be revealed later. For now the seven would just have to wait.

**Nobody P.O.V.**

Percy and Jason were already arguing about who got a better part in the play, while Annabeth and Piper looked at their boyfriends, having nothing else to do. Not that they minded that much. Leo, Frank, and Hazel were having a friendly competition of who could climb the climbing wall first. It was friendly at first but then Leo and Frank went into serious mode, not wanting the other to win and left Hazel behind. It was pretty intense and at the end they both tied but they wouldn't admit it. They argued about who was first the entire day while Hazel was trying to calm them both down, which was not an easy job.

* * *

**That's my version of a PJO style Romeo and Juliet. :D**

**~Melissa L.**


	2. Leo Gets A Date

**Now I put them in this order for a reason but not because I like the pairing or whatever. It's just that I need them to be like this, okay?**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Leo**

Leo and Frank had been arguing. You'd think that after saving the world together they'd get along. The truth was that Frank was still not trusting Leo although Leo thought it was because of Hazel. Leo had promised the guy that he wasn't going to steal his girl but Frank was madder than ever when the auditions for the play Romeo and Juliet had ended. The seven once again found themselves together and they were talking about what they hoped to be.

"I hope that I get to be Juliet," said Hazel. Frank put an arm around her.

"Of course you'll be Juliet. I saw how you acted, it was flawless. I hope that I'll be Romeo," Frank said.

"Wait. You tried out for Romeo?" asked Leo, "I tried out for that part too!" Frank immediately went into suspicious mode again as if thinking that Leo had only tried for the part of Romeo because Hazel was going to try out for Juliet. Leo had a totally different reason for even trying out for anything.

"Huh, what a coincidence it is that Hazel tried out for the part of Juliet and you for Romeo's." Frank said.

"Hey, don't try to blame this on me! I didn't even know what you guys were trying out for." Leo defended himself.

"I guess but it doesn't matter because I probably got the part," Frank said confidently.

"Frank," Hazel warned.

"Woah, wait a second. What makes you think that you got that part?" Leo argued.

"Because there's no way you could act!" Frank shot back at Leo.

"Guys let's not fight," Hazel said. Leo and Frank ignored her.

"I bet you anything that I got that part then. Unless you're scared that you're going to lose," Leo said smugly. He knew that Frank would be made fun of by the Romans if he didn't take the bet.

"You're on," Frank agreed.

"This is not going to end well," muttered Hazel as the boys continued to glare at each other and the rest of the seven watched.

"Alright then whoever wins gets to take Hazel out on a date," Leo said. To be honest, that was what he could think of that would make Frank the most angry.

"What?! But I'm her boyfriend. I'd get to go out with her either way."

"Fine then if I win I get a date with Hazel and if you win-" Leo started.

"You have to let me hold on to your magic tool belt for a whole week," Frank finished.

"What? But I-"

"What's the matter," Frank teased, "Scared?" Leo would not lose to Frank. They shook hands and he turned to everyone else.

"Okay, you are all witnesses so neither of us backs down," Leo said.

* * *

_The next day_

**Jason**

Jason couldn't wait to see the results. In a few minutes the Apollo cabin would finally reveal who was going to be in the play. Percy and Jason were having friendly competition, unlike Leo and Frank but Jason knew they'd get over it eventually. Jason knew that he and Percy were friends but that they both took competition very seriously sometimes and sure they'd joke about it later but he couldn't help but want to rub it in Percy's face when he beat him at something and punch him in the face when Percy beat him. Jason could tell that's also how Percy felt.

The Apollo cabin had left the results on the side of the Big House for everyone to see. The Hunters of Artemis and Amazons had also been invited to stay for the play so Jason got to see his sister, Thalia. She had come earlier when they were having the auditions with Nico and Jason forced her to try out so that at least one of the Hunters to be in the play. Hazel had forced Nico but Jason wasn't sure what he did because he hadn't stayed to watch Nico perform.

Jason and Piper went together to see who they were going to be. Percy and Annabeth and a group had already formed. When Jason got within three feet, Percy turned and smiled brightly. He ran up to him and said, "I got an awesome part. I'm the Prince! In your face, Grace!"

Annabeth came right behind him, "Percy you don't even know the city that you 'rule'" Annabeth said.

"Who cares, I get to wear a crown and Jason is just some bologna dude," Percy said pleased with his part.

"What do you mean Bologna dude?" Jason asked, but before anyone could answer him, he rushed to the paper and scanned for his name and next to it said Benvolio.

Leo and Frank walked to the paper and looked for their names.

"YEAH! I win, Zhang! Guess who's taking Hazel out for dinner," Leo shouted as Frank looked for his name, probably wondering what he got.

"Paris? What did Hazel get then?" He scanned the names and groaned, "She's Juliet. That is so wrong. Isn't Paris the guy that wants to marry Juliet but Juliet doesn't love him back?"

"Yeah and gets killed by Romeo almost at the very end," added Annabeth. Leo laughed.

"Best day ever," Leo proclaimed.

This is who got what in the play:

Romeo: Leo Juliet: Hazel

Montague(Romeo's Dad):Nico Lady Montague: Rachel

Capulet(Juliet's Dad): Malcolm Lady Capulet: Annabeth

Benvolio: Jason Mercutio: Chris

Friar Lawrence: Grover Friar Joanne: Katie

Balthasar/servant: Clovis Sampson: Connor

Gregory: Travis Nurse: Piper

Rosaline: Thalia Tybalt: Octavian

Paris: Frank Prince: Percy

Abram: Jake Apothecary: Will

Peter: Dakota Chorus: Clarisse

"I didn't know Octavian tried out," Percy observed. Will walked up to the group.

"He didn't, but the Apollo cabin and I thought their personalities were similar and he could act Tybalt better than anyone else." Everyone laughed. "Well, rehersals are tomorrow so be ready with your lines.'' Will finished and walked to the Apollo cabin.

* * *

**Next is the rehearsals! Again, I don't want this to be a love story.**

**~Melissa L. **


	3. Seriously Connor?

**Will**

"Okay, very funny. I didn't sign up for this!" Octavian demanded Will.

"What do you mean, you'd be perfect for the part of Tybalt," he said.

"I don't want to be part of this stupid play!"

"Come on, Octavian. Please, you might actually enjoy it and I couldn't find someone who'd be more in character for Tybalt than you," Will couldn't believe he was pleading Octavian for anything but what he was saying was true. Octavian didn't say anything. "Apollo would be very happy. I mean you are related to him, right? Come on."

Octavian sighed, "Fine, but just this once and you never ask me for anything else. Ever. So where is my script?" Will smiled and handed it to him.

"Where are Romeo and Juliet? Romeo and Juliet?" Will called out. Leo and Hazel came up to me.

"What's up director?" Leo asked.

"Here are your scripts, " he handed them their scripts, "It's a lot to memorize but I'm sure you can do it."

"Fine, but no promises," Leo said which made Will a bit nervous about this.

"Okay, let's get the first scene ready! Travis, Connor! Get your butts on that stage!" he shouted.

"Sheesh! We're going, already," Travis said.

"Okay, so you're talking about how horrible the Montagues are. Start at the very beginning, okay? Annabeth said she put some notes on your lines so you don't feel totally clueless about what's going on," Will said.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just start." Travis said. The Stoll brothers faced each other.

Connor cleared his throat, "Gregory, on my word, we'll not carry coals." Connor chuckled.

"Cut!" Will said, "Is it the santa thing again?"

"Yeah, sorry but Santa giving these guys coal? It's just funny to me."

"You know what, let Clarisse work on her lines and then you guys can," Will didn't feel like going over how Shakespeare wasn't making a Santa reference to Connor. The Stoll brothers left the stage.

"Alright, Clarisse come here and get on the stage." Will called out. Clarisse came towards him and she looked angry. She grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Solace!" She growled. "We have a little problem."

"Okay, if it's your lines than maybe you-"

"It not about the lines, you idiot! It's about the costumes!" She screamed in his face, "Do you seriously expect me to believe that I'll be wearing a DRESS!"

"I don't see why it's so big of a de-"

"IT"S A FUCKING DRESS!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. We'll work something out," Will said. Clarisse finally let go of his shirt.

"Good because if you don't change that than I'll beat your sorry ass all the way to your dad's sun chariot," she warned.

Will nodded, "Consider it done. No dress. Now can you get on the stage?" Clarisse got on the stage. "Okay, go."

"Alright, listen up, losers. Yeah I'm looking at you Jackson." Clarisse cleared her throat.

Two households, both alike in dignity

(In fair Verona, where we lay our scene),

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

"Hey that doesn't sound so bad," Clarisse added, " Now that's the kind of story I'd like to see. Fights, blood, hatred. This guy was a genius. All he needed to do was take out the corny lovey dovey stuff and perfect action movie, or play, whatever."

"Clarisse, no extra comments, just read what is written," Will insisted.

"Fine," Clarisse scanned over the next lines, "Ugh, this is where the stupid love stuff comes up." Will hit his head with the clipboard in his hands.

* * *

"Okay, Clarisse. You need to stop adding your own commentary to the play, but other than that, you're golden," Will said.

"Whatever, just make sure I don't wear a dress because if I do, if the Aphrodite girls even come close to me with a dress, I'll kill you," with that she went off to memorize her lines. Will made a big note in green marker not to forget Clarisse's demand.

"Now, Stolls get back here and no more laughing," The Stolls made there way to the stage one more time.

"Ok, we'll try to be more serious this time," Travis said.

"Good, but this time we'll start where Chris and Clovis come in. They're the servants of the Capulet family."

"Boo, Capulets! They suck," Connor said.

"What are you doing?" asked Travis.

"Getting into character, what else would I be doing?"

"Just read where the servants of Capulet enter. Chris, Clovis get ready to come in," Will said and they got ready. "Go," and Chris and Clovis started walking towards the Stolls.

"...Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them, which is a disgrace to them, if they bear it." Then Connor gave them the middle finger.

"Cut! Cut!" Will shouted.

"What the fuck, Connor?" Chris said, "That's not on the script."

"What are you talking about. Yeah it is, see?" Connor pointed at his script. Travis looked at it.

"Connor, that says to bite your thumb in Shakespeare's days was LIKE giving someone the middle finger." Travis explained, "You were reading the notes to the side."

"Oh, that makes much more sense because I had no idea why it would say 'thumb' in the first place. Sorry Chris," Connor said. "But can I do that anyway?"

"Why?" Will asked.

"To keep it more modern."

"No." Will said simply.

"Aw, come on."

"No."

"Come on."

"Connor, this is Shakespeare. There wasn't even a thing as the middle finger back then."

"That's why we should make it a bit more modern."

"So you think that it would help the play into making it better?"

"Sure."

"The answer is still no."

"Damn it."

* * *

**It's been so long since I even updated. Well, I'm here since I have all the time in the world this weekend. Hope you enjoyed. :)**

**~Melissa L.**


	4. Who Do I Execute?

**Just real quick, Leo's P.O.V has nothing to do with any romance, just awkwardness. He might like Hazel, he might now. He's more worried about Frank killing him. So yeah, Frank being jealous and interrupting them is probably the biggest reason why I made Leo Romeo and Hazel Juliet. By the way, let's just say what happened with Calypso didn't happen bec I don't know how to put her in here in the first place. (I wrote this before I read House of Hades)**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Leo**

"...O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Leo read. He and Hazel had started to practice from where Romeo and Juliet first met. So far they have met for the first time and the guy was already hitting on her, which Leo thought was understandable since he did fall in love with very pretty girl he met. Leo and Hazel were sitting across from each other on chair a few feet away from the stage where the play would happen.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Hazel said. Leo was getting more nervous than ever because Romeo and Juliet had to kiss so many times and with Frank around, Leo almost wished he hadn't auditioned at all. He felt himself getting warmer from his nervousness. _It's a staged kiss_, Leo reminded himself, _It doesn't mean anything. Frank won't kill you...probably._

"Um, Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." Leo looked up from his scrip, "So, this is where we have to, you know, kiss." This was so awkward.

"Oh yeah. Do you think we should...practice that?" Hazel looked just as nervous and uncomfortable as Leo felt. "Just to get used to it so that we don't freeze up or something onstage."

"That makes sense," Leo averted Hazel's eyes. Back in the Argo II, he had to admit he was a little curious at what it would be like to kiss her. They looked at each other for a while in silence, both waiting for the other to make a move. Leo's cheeks started to feel hot from embarrassment. How hard was it to just lean in and kiss her? It's only for the play. Why did he have to be in this weird situation?

"Sooo, do you want to do it now or..." Leo asked. Hazel's cheeks turned red.

"Let's just get it over with," she said stood up.

"Okay then," Leo decided to just do it. Hazel was right. The more they did it, the less uncomfortable. He got up and stood in front of her. Leo looked into her eyes for a second. _Yep, Frank is totally going to kill me_, he thought and leaned forward slowly. Before their lips touched, Leo heard someone clear his throat. Leo jumped away from Hazel and tripped on his chair, causing him to fall on the floor. He looked up and saw Frank with a scowl on his face, arms crossed.

"Uh, hi Frank," Leo said with a nervous laugh. "We re just practicing."

"Practicing huh?" Frank raised an eyebrow at them.

"Frank, we've had this conversation before," Hazel said. Leo got up and dusted himself off.

"If you want to practice with me, we could practice the sword fight where I kill you," Leo meant it as a joke, but obviously Frank still didn't like the idea, "Or I could just go over there." He pointed towards where Jason and Piper were. Leo did need to practice his lines with them, too.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," Frank said. Leo dashed over to his friends as fast he could.

"What's wrong? Jason asked.

"Just came over here to practice my lines with you," Leo answered. Piper raised an eyebrow and looked at the direction where Leo had come from.

"Frank?" she asked.

Leo nodded, "Frank."

* * *

**Will**

"I need Benvolio and Tybalt on the stage, please!" Will called, referring to Jason and Octavian.

"What is it Solace?" Octavian asked.

"I need you, Jason to break up the fight between the servants, which are the Stolls and Jake and Clovis and then, Octavian comes in and starts fighting with you," Will explained.

"Here are the swords you wanted," Mitchell interrupted and handed the swords to Will.

"Thanks, Mitch," Will turned his attention back to Jason and Octavian, "Here, you'll fight with these."

"Are you sure fighting with real weapons is a good idea, Will?" Jason asked.

"What? Afraid I'll hurt you, Grace?" mocked Octavian.

"No, just trying to make it clear that I warned Will that I might kill you while we're up there and might he might have to get an understudy," Jason said.

"Hey, no killing." Will chided, "I promised Chiron and Reyna that no one would get killed for real in this play." He gave each of them the swords, "Now go." Jason waited nearby the stage for his cue as Sampson and Abram (Connor and Jake) argued who was better-The Capulet or the Montagues. Then they took out their swords.

"Ok Jason go," Will said and Jason walked to the "servants" and takes out his sword.

" Part, fools! Put up your swords. You know not what you do." he said while putting his blade in between them.

"Ok Octavian, go. And no maiming." Will reminded him. Octavian got up and took out his sword at Jason.

"What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Benvolio. Look upon thy death." Which meant, 'What? You've pulled out your sword to fight with these worthless servants? Turn around, Benvolio, and look at the man who's going to kill you.' Then they and the 'servants' started fighting with each other (Clovis looked like he might just collapse on the floor but Travis was keeping him up by poking him with his sword). Then, on cue the extras came in and started fighting along with them.

"Percy come on, you gotta get in there," Will shouted. Then Percy ran to him, wearing a crown.

"I'm here," he said, "Who do I execute?"

"You don't kill anyone, Percy."

"Aw, then what's the point of being the one in charge if I don't even get to kill someone, like Octav-I mean Tybalt." Percy corrected himself. _Why didn't these guys want to kill each other so much?_ Will thought, _Can't they enjoy the beauty of the play instead? _

"Look, just go over there, read your lines and stop the fighting," Will instructed Percy.

"And then I kill Tybalt?"

"Yes-I mean NO! No killing."

"Fine, make way for the king," Percy straightened his crown.

"Percy, you're the prince, not the king."

"Hey who's royalty here, you or me?" Gods he was taking this too literally.

"Fine, you can call yourself King, but you're a prince in the play, got it?"

"Cool, ok." Then he got on stage. Someone shouted, "Here comes the prince" and everyone stopped.

"Alright, you peasants," Percy said, "Calm down or I'll have you executed."

"Percy!" Will said, annoyed.

"Fine, fine! I'll be serious this time," He cleared his throat, "Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace..." And then he basically went off on saying if anyone disturbs the peace again, Percy could put them to death, which he looked happy about, seeing that he had power over them (in the play, of course).

"Ok, cut. That's good for now. You guys did great!" Will complimented.

"I have a question," Percy said.

"What?" Will asked.

"So, I don't get to execute anyone?"

"For the last time, Percy, NO!"

"Not even Octavian?" Percy asked. Will groaned. What was he going to do with this guy?

* * *

I'm tired of putting Shakespeare dialogue, I don't know if you understand but I'll put it in modern English because I get lazy at translating.

~Melissa L.


End file.
